Icy Light
by sajala
Summary: Thor's rule had brought five years of peace, but there's an upheaval that's in the works. How does this Chimera work now that the influence of Odin is gone? It's been five years since the fall of the Dagger Pagoda, and now Chimera is on the brink of war. Kara is one of the few neutral ones out there just wanting to live in peace. How long until she's forced to pick a side?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just rewatched Jyu Oh Sei and had an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I've always been a huge fan and hope that you enjoy this story with me :) Please let me know if there's anything I can do better! Have fun and happy reading.

XxXxXxXxX

Kara could give a million reasons why she was determined to never join a Ring on Chimera. Being born on this wretched planet, she had never known the colonies like the famed Beast King. Humans were born to hurt and cause pain along with death. The aroma of blood was always in the air when any fight occurred and the smell nauseated her. Plants were dangerous but predictable for the most part. Humans were dangerous and unpredictable. The knowledge of that led her to be alone since the tender age of twelve. The Blanc ring had done their damage to her all those years ago, not to mention Blanc Ro. So much death was because of him, and he wasn't even the worst.

The anger of those thoughts warmed her at night and kept her going during the long days. So much hate and sadness built up along her heart that it was completely frozen through. Or rather, that's what her enemies thought. She was known as the Ice Queen of the Blanc Ring to those who still remembered where she came from. Others just knew her as the Ice Queen. A lone woman that kept to herself in the caverns and never bore any children and no men to say that was otherwise. The thought was nice for her though, kept strangers away and morons farther.

After the fall of the Dagger Pagoda five years ago, she was determined to make her own living and had done so successfully since she was thirteen years old. The first year was hardly a success besides the fact she lived. The world was harsh, and facing the world alone was even more harsh for a young woman. Being on her own was a learned skill that required many trial and errors. Her motto was so long as there were more trials than errors though, that was a good sign.

Her long, sleek hair was a chestnut color that fell to her hips when it was down. However, it was often kept in a braid for convenience. Large blue eyes that seemed to have a permanent aloof nature to them cursed her in more ways than one. Brown was the dominant color here, but hers made her both appear more rude than she seemed and attractive to men. Long slender limbs with slightly tanned skin made her even more desirable with her curves. Different was seen as attractive... but she hated it.

Her dark green tunic and black leggings were light enough to be worn in the heat for the days that were finally upon them. The night had been particularly rough that year, and she wondered if she would have to join the former Ochre Ring for the next round. Luckily, it was an idea that could be debated for about one hundred and eighty days. However, when there lacks a difference between day and night within hour time spans, they always seemed to just flow together until it was too late. Besides her usually icy personality, she had two daggers as main weapons but had amazing skill at a bow. Crossbow was her favorite, but she went with what she could get.

Going back into her small den in the caverns, she went for her canteen. Even after a few feet, she could notice the temperature difference. Her skin formed goosebumps but it was welcomed after being in the heat all day harvesting food and survival supplies while dodging deadly plant life. Inside, the natural rock provided more than enough shelter while she sat herself against the furthest wall. Next to her was a makeshift table with some small fruits, dense with nutrients and harder than hell to harvest. Canteen next to the fruits, she grabbed both and slowly savored both. Most would kill for both water and food, luckily she could avoid the killing part. _Another day done_ she thought as she set her canteen on the table and rose from her spot to walk to a small cot. The candle that provided some light was blown out and it made everything virtually dark besides what could be seen far to the entrance of the den. Stretching as she laid out on the cot, she slowly went into a deep sleep.

This was her life, survival of the fittest. Now that everyone was either with the Beast King or against him, she was in the rare neither category. Thor was originally known as the 'Silver Hawk' back when the Dagger Pagoda was still around. However, he was more famous for leading this primitive planet into some form of functionality. It was rumored that the fortress of the former Ochre Ring was now fully air conditioned, heated, with irrigation and water storage. Food storage was also second to none. Anyone who could work to help keep that lifestyle was welcomed to stay, otherwise an unlucky few were turned away or forced to leave.

Kara knew full well that there were fractions that sought to beat the Beast King. Some thought that escaping were a better option and that Thor had taken it away from them. Rumors... all the rumors were exhausting. She couldn't care less about leaving. If someone had the power to do something about this hell and chose to watch like they were mice, then how could the observer's life be any better. Monsters on Chimera had more humanity than that. With that in mind, she also wasn't in full support of him either. A part of her wondered if he thought himself on a higher level than the rest simply because he was not from this hell of a planet. Until she met him, she would never know but she hated the idea of going to the most populated area considering she disliked people.

As she slept, she would have nightmares going back to when she was with the Blanc Ring. Her unusual eye color had the men wondering when she'd be able to bear children, the former leader before Blanc Ro was quick to make the young women populate the Ring. However, she was too young at that point. She did remember the killing under Blanc Ro and hearing about all the raids. The women were unsettled about it, but then they were more free than what they had been. The woman Top wasn't one to argue with the former leader, but she didn't agree with Blanc Ro... she was killed. Karim was the last female leader she really remembered, and that wasn't much to go by. Karim was gorgeous but quiet, always by Blanc Ro's side. Fierce and loyal, it was what she wanted to be for someone else. That dream had long since given way to the nightmares of blood and nothingness.

Waking up hours later, she stretched before taking a sip from her canteen. Always like there was never enough sleep, and yet there was no way to indicate time here besides the light and dark. Or rather there was no way for her to do so in her den. However, there was a strange sound outside her residence. Laughter... the sound was alien to her. Slowly reaching for a dagger, she made it to the entrance while seeing children chasing each other with smiles on their faces. They looked young, no older than thirteen at most and youngest at six. Seven of them as they seemed to be playing a game continuing onward further from her den. Shrugging, she went back inside satisfied that they were none the wiser of her presence.

Children out this far? It was strange to see anyone out here. Some rouge children had been known to settle in the caverns closer to the Ochre Ring or rather even join the Ochre Ring. But this was at least two days from that Ring's domain. Going back into her den, she wrapped the leather belt that housed the sheaths for her daggers and her crossbow. It was time to hunt for food and check on her water supply. She didn't have anything high tech, but the barrel still did the job. Only problem was that it was a good trek due to being unable to get it closer being one woman. If the children were still in the area, she could confront them after that. In the meantime they didn't seem concerned with a situation, so she wasn't going to be either.

Walking along the cavern path that extended along a ravine, she crossed a small foot bridge and continued into the forest where she'd find the barrel that kept her water. On the outskirts of where the Muse's would germinate and grow into their domes, she made sure to give that area plenty of space. Right now it was a marsh, but come closer to Night it would be full of domes and water galore for the taking. Walking inside the domes was a memory from her childhood that she still treasured. The golden leaves falling all around as if magic could happen. Even though so much had happened since then, it was still a memory that she loved. One of the few.

Smiling, she turned around only to find one of the small children there. Jumping at the surprise, she noticed the girl seemed far from surprised by her. "Are you lost?" Kara said rather harshly. Not liking people to find her water supply, especially a kid who wouldn't know the difference between giving useless information to someone or someone could who make sure she didn't make another season. The odds weren't very bright there.

The child shook her head. "I'm not lost, I'm playing a game," the child announced proudly. The small girl looked no older than ten years old and dark hair with Ochre Ring skin color. Those copper eyes were captivating though even if they were far from uncommon on Ochre Ring standards as far as Kara remembered. "I'm Tiz, from the Ochre Ring."

That got Kara's attention. That was so far away... so why were they here and so young. "You are aware that's not just a hike away, right?" Again, harsh sounding, but the kid seemed to get the idea she wasn't welcomed with the way she turned red and started looking around.

"The Ring is hunting for food... we came with to help and decided to play," Tiz said sheepishly.

Damn... so they were there. To go this far out was even weirder though. What was their leader thinking? "Then you should go back. For your own safety. It's dangerous out here," she said as her eyes narrowed. "You never saw this place, got it?"

The child nodded and slowly backed away before scampering off. The other children didn't seem to be near due to the silence. Sighing in annoyance, she started back to her cavern. Why Thor would want to go this far out was beyond her, or even sending kids with? Teaching them perhaps but of course it would happen on the one area she hoped people wouldn't travel around. Most people had kept to their Rings. Had they grown so comfortable that they decided to venture further? She could only hope not, but fear that was it.

As she hiked back home she noticed tracks in the grass, adult tracks, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. If they were here already, then no doubt one wasn't too far off. Even worse was one could have probably easily found her water supply already. Damn... if that was the case she was dead if she wanted to continue living alone. Water was precious and there were many days between now and the Muse germination. Hearing a snap behind her, she spun around as she pulled out her daggers.

A man was standing there in a defensive stance with a strange, glowing blue dagger. Dark brown almost black hair with bright blue eyes and olive skin, he was wearing a baggy sleeveless shirt and dark pants. Hair pulled back it was hard not to notice him looking like he was looking at a ghost. He wasn't attacking her, but she was hardly one to let down her guard. Looking around, he seemed to be alone.

"Who are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. Her daggers were in front of her ready to strike if he was really that stupid. "What are you doing here?"

Now he was being careful. It was obvious he wasn't expecting any company but the one he must of brought. "I'm Thor from the former Ochre Ring. I'm here to teach survival skills for the children you may have seen around." He kept the hilt of the dagger up although the blade disappeared. "I'm sorry if I startled you, my last intel said there was no one here."

"Well it was wrong, so please leave." So this was Thor. He was a pretty boy, but he was trespassing as far as she was concerned.

"Who are you?" he asked, as if he was in the position to.

"No one from no where. That's as much as you'll get out of me, now leave. I do not wish to kill you over it. I just want you and everyone else gone," she said brutally but truthfully. Keeping herself on the defense, she waited for him to either make a move or do as she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor had made his way through the forest with the children, Rada, and a man named Brently. If his calculations were correct, this was the least dangerous time of year to travel between locations while making a teaching moment for the future generations. Bellasomas and the other active plants were underground and so long as there wasn't much of a fuss above ground then all should be fine. The passive plants that only attacked when provoked would be fine so long as they knew what they were. The children, including his own adoptive daughter, Tiz were full of curiosity. So of course, when they wanted to run ahead when they reached a barren cavern he had no idea someone resided out here.

The woman in front of him was beyond any sort of beauty he had known, and yet she had a danger to her. Her hair was so long, not something that most women kept around. Eyes almost matched his own... but hers had a darker hue if only slightly. Thor had almost forgotten she was holding her daggers in his direction by the time she was demanding him to leave. This woman was obviously not with anyone or group with how she didn't seem to be even concerned with help on the way.

"Your home must be close by. Night will not be forgiving, we predict it will be the worst yet," Thor tried to reason, but it just made her tense more. "I would recommend joining a Ring, we have enough room if you'd like."

"I'd rather die in the unforgiving night," she said bitterly before lowering her daggers. He meant no harm to her, yet. "Take the children and leave. I'd rather not have to kill you if I don't need to. I've said what I've needed to, now go." Her body language was already dismissive as she turned and started running before Thor could even respond. His hands reached out, but he knew it was no use.

Before he could even run after her, Rada walked out from the tree line. When he saw Thor in a confused state, his brow arched in curiosity. "What's up, Thor?" he asked looking around for any potential threats, but all he saw was an empty space.

"There's a woman who lives out here," Thor said simply sighing as he ran his hand on the top of his hair. "She's not liking our company, apparently." Smirking at the statement, he saw Rada nod and smirk himself.

"I saw a water barrel close by, and I was curious. Must be hers," Rada mentioned before Tiz emerged from the forest behind him. "I think it's enough traveling for one day. Let's get Brently and the rest of the kids. Probably time for us to head back to plan for the Muse's germination and the rest of the water supply."

"Did you meet the lady?" Tiz asked the two men in front of her. Both looked at each other and then back to her. Apparently this woman had many guests today. No wonder she was stand off-ish. She was more than likely used to no one and nothing for miles and now there was a group in her domain.

"Long hair?" Thor asked and Tiz nodded. "Then yes, I do believe I just did."

"She doesn't like us, does she?" Tiz asked already knowing the answer. Oddly enough she looked a little dejected much to Thor's surprise. The kid was normally very optimistic and didn't care if people liked her or not.

"Well, to be fair, she was probably surprised. I'm sure if it was a different circumstance she wouldn't have been so... off putting. Did she say anything to you?"

"Just that it's not a short hike to the Ochre Ring... and I never saw this place." Tiz didn't dare wish to tell Thor that she told the woman that they were out with more people. Telling people information wasn't always a good thing, that was one thing Thor taught the children. However... it had just slipped.

"Well, she's right and she was probably referring to that water barrel Rada found. Water is survival here, and that's probably her's." Tiz's eyes lit up a bit more when it was put like that. "She seems to want to live out here. I just hope she finds shelter for the Night's to come. It'd be a shame to waste a life out here due to arrogance and ego."

Rada shrugged as Thor started walking back towards the forest where Brently had no doubt gathered the other children. Brently was a new man from the former Blanc Ring who followed Zagi once upon a time. Now, he had a family living under the roof of the Ochre Ring. Short buzz cut hair with dark brown eyes and brown skin, he would have normally come from the Noir Ring, but the Blanc Ring under Zagi had little care for skin color. Even more so now under Thor's rule. It raised issues with some, but not all by any means. The world was changing and it would continue to change so long as life carried on with no influence from Odin.

"Brently," Thor called out when he saw the small group sitting in wait for presumably them. "Head count?"

"All accounted for," he said energeticly as he rose up from the ground with the children. He was in his mid twenties, stocky build but fast on his feet. His wife was a polar opposite and their three children somewhere in between. She was on their fourth, and that made him all too happy to leave the compound for a few days. Especially considering all three children were girls so far.

"Good to hear. Probably time to go home. We've had enough educational experience for one trip, and your wife could probably use your help. Luna will kill us if we keep you too long," Thor said with a smile. The month of joining was over, but that meant babies were born year around. Most kept to the month of joining simply because it made sense with the way the seasons turned, but some found the freedom more natural. Everyone lived together and did as they wanted within reason. Thor almost felt at home with the humanity of it. Finding their own fate was how it was supposed to be in the first place.

"That's probably true. The woman turns a bit fierce when she's with child. You should have one, Thor. If even Rada had one with Chen, you can have one with someone," Brently said as Rada rolled his eyes and Thor shook his head. The kids laughed and Brently's was above even theirs as they made their way home.

Rada, Thor, and Chen were all a part of the original team to organize the Ochre Ring after the quake that changed everything. Thor and Chen had a momentary relationship, but Rada was a better fit and Thor was in no place at the time to give his heart. He could give his body, but it didn't feel right. Chen sensed it even then but felt she couldn't do much for him either. All remained friends and even comrades, but sometimes Thor felt like the outsider. What mattered to him was that everyone was happy, but his own happiness had been lacking minus what he could give to Tiz. She was the one ray of light, and she did consider Chen a mother figure even if she wasn't her biological mother. It was practically like having a child, just one he didn't form himself from the beginning, but she was as much his as any other would be.

"Maybe one day, but in the meantime I have a Ring to run," Thor said with a smirk as Brently came to smack his shoulder with a smile.

"One day you won't have that excuse and a woman you want begging for you and you begging for her back. Then you'll understand what I mean when I say you're missing out," he said with a sure nod. "A woman needs to be extra strong to deal with you though... so in the meantime, yeah you have a Ring to run."

The children giggled and Rada withheld his own laugh just barely. Thor just shook his head, but Rada was right. Thor took on too much responsibility and at the same time, he knew he had to. No one challenged him to take the responsibility but they did for the power. He won many times over the years, and now he was lucky to be challenged once or twice instead of five or six. No one wanted to plan what he did or fix the problems he could. But it could be lonely, not that he let anyone know that. Women could only fix it temporarily, he needed someone... special or strong as Brently put it.

Little did they know they were being watched far above by a particularly annoyed woman. Kara sighed as she watched and listened. The silence she could take advantage of with their loud talking was almost too easy. However, she did learn valuable information. Brently was a loud man with a woman at home, Rada was the quiet and most analyzing from the looks of it, and Thor was the strangest and yet seemed to be the most innocent. Youngest too from the looks of it. If she remembered right, he was about her age if not a little older from the rumors.

They had found her water supply, and so that would be tedious to move on her own. Chances were that she could have avoided this little adventure if she would have just left it alone. But something about this group intrigued her. Instead of hunting her out and making her join their large Ring, he just let it go at that. Something in her respected him for it, and it also made her cautious. What had he talked about when he mentioned the worst Night yet? How could he predict that... it was strange to her, and she didn't like being taken off guard. The best she could do was follow and find out more. Not like her cavern was entirely comfortable, just livable. Getting up to move was the convenience of it all.

In this for the long haul, she followed the group and admired their talks about educating the children and 'man talk' that she really didn't want to listen to but it was so loud it was hard to ignore. Somehow she found it easy to sleep among the trees in their presence. Although they had no idea, or never alluded that they did know, Kara rather enjoyed their rambling after listening to it for two days before they reached the swamp and following silently would be impossible. What mattered was that the kids were safe and they were now out of her hair, so why did she want to follow even more?

Resisting the urge, she waited until they were out of sight before she dared to go find suitable food. In the distance she could see the massive rock and building formations that formed the Ochre Ring fortress. It was impressive, and she curved the corners of her mouth into a small smile. Maybe one day she would visit. Maybe.


End file.
